The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for initializing an electromechanical brake (EMB), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for initializing an electromechanical brake, which distinguishes a parking brake state from a main brake state so as to initialize an electromechanical brake with a hydraulic device.
In general, a brake system of a vehicle adjusts the brake pressure of a wheel using a hydraulic modulator, in response to pedal pressure which occurs when a driver steps on a brake pedal.
At this time, a master cylinder connected to the brake pedal supplies oil pressure to a brake mechanism which provides a braking force to the wheel, in response to the pedal pressure. Furthermore, according to the oil pressure provided by the master cylinder, the brake mechanism advances a piston to pressurize a brake pad, in order to generate the braking force.
Recently, however, an electromechanical brake system has been used, which generates a braking force by advancing the piston of the brake mechanism through rotary power of a motor, without using the above-described oil pressure.
Such an electromechanical brake system uses a gear to convert the rotary power of the motor into forward and backward motion of the piston and to increase the rotary power of the motor. However, the electromechanical brake system using a gear may generate noise, and the mechanism including the gear may occupy a large space.
Furthermore, when the electromechanical brake system generates a braking force only through the motor, the brake may not be normally operated in case where the electrical system of the vehicle malfunctions. In this case, emergency braking is impossible.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1996-0022048 published on Jul. 18, 1996 and entitled “Electromechanical brake system”.